Obligatory Shower Scenes
by NuclearGorgeous
Summary: In the movies, a shower scene is obligatory! So shower scenes ranging from fluffy to sensual to smutty will be included, couples vary. Will include Grimm/Ichi, Grimm/Ulqui, Zaraki/Ichi and more! Summary before each chapter. I take requests.


**Obligatory Shower Scenes**

**Summary: **Grimm and Ichigo have a post-sex shower. Grimm notices the bruises and other wounds left behind on his beautiful shinigami and feels guilty. (fluff)

**Rating: **M

* * *

><p>Grimmjow groaned in satisfaction, nuzzling into Ichigo's soft, orange hair. He stroked the boy's hair out of his eyes with a lazy hand and peered into his face. Ichigo looked half-asleep, worn out, but content. The sex had been amazing—rough, just as Grimmjow liked it.<p>

"Shower with me," Grimmjow half offered, half ordered. Ichigo nodded, his serene expression jolted off his face when Grimmjow picked him up bridal style to carry him into the bathroom.

"I can walk, ya know!" Ichigo protested.

"After that, I'd be surprised if ya could," Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo blushed and grumbled, but didn't struggle. He looped his arms around Grimmjow's neck to steady himself in the man's strong arms.

Grimmjow kicked the door open and gently set Ichigo down. The blue-haired man turned on the shower and tested the water temperature. "How hot would you like it?" he asked in a sudden show of gentlemanliness.

"Pretty hot…" mumbled Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked and helped the boy into the shower. He winced as he lifted his legs over the edge of the tub. Grimmjow climbed in after him.

Grimmjow eyed the toned body as Ichigo turned his back to him to grab a bottle of shampoo. His gaze at first admired the attractive shinigami's figure, smug in the knowledge that _he alone_ had scored such a beautiful prize. His brow furrowed as he took in the bruises, furious that someone marred the perfect skin. He realized that _he alone_ had hurt the man. Grimmjow's furious blue eyes turned sad.

Sure, Grimmjow enjoyed rough sex, but he hadn't intended to leave bruises. His guilt etched further into his face when he saw Ichigo wince as soap stung into the bite marks left on his neck. Ichigo's fingers gently smoothing soap across a stray bruise on his chest, trying to clean up without hurting himself further.

The orange-haired boy looked up at his lover, concern gracing his features. "Grimm," he said softly, "are you alright?"

Grimmjow's blue eyebrows knotted into even more sadness. Ichigo had asked _him_ if _he_ was alright? Grimmjow should have been taking better care of the beautiful strawberry! "I'm sorry," he said. His eyes stared soulfully into Ichigo's; he looked like a lost kitten. "Ichigo, I'm sorry."

Ichigo's eyes widened, Grimmjow was _apologizing_. The boy couldn't figure out what for, but Grimmjow was kissing him slow, and tentatively. His lips grazed softly against his own in apology, and Ichigo pressed back in acceptance. The boy had no idea what Grimmjow was sorry for, but he liked this more tender side of Grimmjow almost as much as his aggressive side.

Grimmjow slid his fingers gently into Ichigo's hair, gently nudging his tongue into his mouth. Ichigo moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pressing close against his body. Grimmjow stroked his tongue against Ichigo's softly, coaxing a response. Ichigo slid his tongue against the other man's, enjoying the slow, sensual kiss.

He reluctantly broke for air, panting. "Grimm," he gasped, "what is this all for?"

Grimmjow pressed a gentle kiss on Ichigo's forehead before slowing pulling back to look him in the eyes. Chocolate brown met sky blue. "I hurt you," he sighed, eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I'm okay," Ichigo blushed, "r-really."

"Ichigo," Grimmjow pressed a kiss to his temple, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

_What is he talking about_, Ichigo thought, _is he talking about before, when we were rivals?_

Ichigo's musings were interrupted with another gentle kiss to his lips. He sighed into it, tangling his hands in Grimmjow's wet, blue hair. Grimmjow slid his hands around Ichigo's waist, making sure not to hit any bruises left behind. "Grimm," Ichigo moaned into an open-mouthed kiss. The strawberry was beginning to feel horny again.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow pulled back again to look into Ichigo's eyes. "Ichigo," he repeated, nuzzling his nose into Ichigo's. "Ichigo Kurosaki," his breath hitched with nerves, wondering for a millisecond if now was the right time. "I love you."

Ichigo's brain stopped working and he had forgotten where he was. His foot slipped on the bottom of the tub slightly. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was in love with him? "Gr-Grimmjow," his heart felt like it was swollen. "I love you too, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow's solemn expression loosened into delight. He pressed a flurry of kisses to Ichigo's face and neck, before returning to his lips. Ichigo squirmed in delight as Grimmjow's delicious lips were on his again, just as passionate as before. Their tongues met again more ferociously, Ichigo grew hot from the kiss and moaned freely when he felt Grimmjow stoke his erection.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo moaned low as his lover sucked gently on his neck, carefully avoiding the bite-mark. Grimmjow had one hand on Ichigo's cock, the other circling around his left nipple. He stroked Ichigo's length, slowly teasing the boy as he lowered his head to suck on the boy's other nipple. Ichigo groaned at the feeling, his erection leaked pre-cum that was quickly washed away in the shower. "P-please, Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow complied, licking and sucking a trail down the boy's chest. He dipped his tongue into Ichigo's bellybutton before moving lower, gently licking the head of Ichigo's cock. Ichigo let out a husky moan, throwing his head back as the tip was engulfed in Grimmjow's hot mouth. "Ah, Grimmjow…" he moaned, threading his fingers through the blue hair. Ichigo bucked into the man's mouth, Grimmjow eagerly bobbing his head on Ichigo's length. Grimmjow pulled off for a moment to slide his tongue from base to tip and give Ichigo's balls attention as well, taking them into his mouth and humming. "Ahn," Ichigo bit his lip and whimpered.

Grimmjow pumped the boy's cock as he licked the head again, relishing Ichigo's appreciative moans. He gripped the boy's ass to hold him still and deep throated him. Ichigo choked out a moan at the feeling. "I'm so close," he moaned "d-ah-don't stop…!"

Grimmjow picked up his pace, bobbing his head and deep throating him again. Ichigo let out breathy moans and gasps, his breathing got faster. Grimmjow licked the underside of Ichigo's cock once more before sucking firmly on the head. "GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed, throwing his head back and bucking into the man's mouth. Grimmjow greedily swallowed Ichigo's cum, sucking slowly on the boy's slowly slackening length.

Ichigo's legs gave out beneath him and Grimmjow eased him down to lean against the shower wall. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo softly on the lips, stroking the boy's wet hair.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

It felt so good to say the words.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I say fluff? Haha, aren't fluff and smut the same thing? …No? Oh well!<strong>


End file.
